Brambleclaw's son
by Gingerstar14
Summary: SEQUAL TO BRAMBLECLAW A WINDCLANNER! Bramblekit is growing up in WindClan, and he can't help want to be just like his father. So will he get through?
1. Imtortals and Askadents!

**Chapter 1 **

**Askidents and imtortals?!! **

**Gingerstar14: I hope you like it, this is supposed to be more funny than Brambleclaw A WindClanner? But it has some romance...heh-heh. P.S. I'm gonna translate what Winterkit says. If you don't think you'd need it, tell me.**

* * *

"Mommy!!" Winterkit mewed. She dashed over to Whitetail. "Bwamblekit said dat StawlCwan awr imtortal!!!" (Bramblekit said that Starclan are immortal!!) 

"He did?" She asked. The white she-cat padded over to where Bramblekit and Foxkit were sitting.

Foxkit was meowing, "If StarClan was immortal, how would they be alive, cuz their dead?"

Bramblekit shook his head. "Mousebrain! Immortal means that they live forever in StarClan. Treeface said so."

"Your the mousebrain," She replied, "It's _Bark_face"

"Like whatever." Bramblekit rolled his eyes. Then he turned to Whitetail. "What up, Mom?"

"He's jus' tryin' to be cool." Foxkit meowed.

Whitetail turned to Winterkit. "See? Immortal means that they are alive up in Silverpelt."

"Oh, well, dats what I fought I hewd. It not my fawt." (Oh, well, that's what I thought I heard. It's not my fault.)

"It doesn''t really matter." Whitetail sighed. She padded back to the nursery.

"So, Winterkit, you like ruined all our fun of scaring you with imtortal, like who thinks that's scary?!" Bramblekit growled.

"Leave her alone." Foxkit growled.

"Like, whose side are you on, anyway?"

"We're not on _sides_. We're family. We're together." Foxkit meowed.

"What_ever_!" Bramblekit rolled his eyes.

"Wets pway!" Winterkit meowed. (Let's play!)

"Sure! C'mon, Bramblekit. We can play Evil Blackstar and the Two Warriors!!"

"Yea!!" Bramblekit yowled. "I'm Blackstar!"

"I'll be the hero, Foxfur." Foxkit put in.

"And I be Wintewheawt, da sidekick!" (And I be Winterheart, the sidekick!)

"Oky-Doky!!" Brambleclaw nodded, then crouched. Snarling, he bared his fangs. "Foxfur...and Winterheart...we meet again..."

"We'll not be fooled again, Blackstar." Foxkit growled. "We know your tricks now."

"We won't have a askadent wike wast time." Winterkit growled. (We won't have an accident like last time.)

Bramblekit stood still. Then his whiskers twinched and he fell to the ground merowing with laughter.

Foxkit and Winterkit stood still, then Winterkit shot off to the nursery, yowling, "Mommy!! Come!! Bwamblekit huwt himsewf!!!!" (Mommy, come, Bramblekit hurt himself!)

"What?!" Whitetail pelted over to Bramblekit. When he finally stopped laughing, all he said was, "Who the Place of No Stars says askadent?!"


	2. Time to get what we've got coming to us

**Chapter 2**

**Getting what we've got coming to us.**

**Gingerstar14: This apprenticeship is fast, but the majority of the story his Bramblekit's apprenticeship.**

* * *

"Once, like, there was like, a like, totally, like awesome, like..." Bramblekit was interrupted by Foxkit's scornful meow. 

"Who says like after every word?"

"ME!" Bramblekit stuck out his tongue.

Foxkit rolled her eyes. "Immature."

"Umm, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we kits, and we can act however we want?"

"Not for long." A deep voice sounded beind Bramblekit, who jumped up and stared into the eyes of Onestar.

"What do you mean?" He mewed.

"This." The tom leapt to Tallrock and called: "All cats accounted for WindClan, join here beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!"

Bramblekit's whiskers twitched impatiently, as he waited for the clan to gather; he knew what was coming.

"It's time to get what we've got coming to us!" He exclaimed.

"Bramblekit, Winterkit, Foxkit, it is time for you to be apprenitces. You will now be known as Bramblepaw, Winterpaw, and Foxpaw, untill you have earned your warrior names." Onestar swept his gaze over the clan, the meowed. "Webfoot, it is time for you to take on an apprentice. You will mentor Bramblepaw. Teach him your wisdom, and battle-strength."

Bramblepaw scurried over to Webfoot and touched the warrior's nose. Webfoots eye's shone with warmpth.

"Crowfeather, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Winterpaw. Teach her your speed, and courage."

The two touched noses, and Onestar continued. "I will mentor Foxpaw, and teach her the warrior code and it's ways." He leapt down and touched noses with Foxpaw.

"Bramblepaw! Winterpaw! Foxpaw! Bramblepaw! Winterpaw! Foxpaw!" The clan called, and Bramblepaw had never been so proud.


	3. Biga Bootie Fiend

**Chapter 3 **

**Biga bootie fiend**

**Gingerstar14: Sorry I hadn't updated sooner, I tried twice, and it didn't save. : (**

* * *

"Moy-my?" Bramblepaw asked. "um, kittre dome?" 

"Wa?" Foxpaw asked.

"New language! Made it up Moy-my!"

"Moy-my?" Foxpaw growled.

"MYSELF!!! GEEZ!!!!!" Bramblepaw yowled.

"Bramblepaw! Get your no-good butt over here!" Yowled Webfoot.

"Yesir, moy biga bootie fiend!" Bramblepaw stalked over to him.

"Big what?" He hissed.

"No-mousedanged thing"

"Bramblepaw, I want you to be better than yesterday, when I showed you the territory!" Webfoot growled.

_"So, likea whata isa herea, huha?" Bramblepaw asked, bouncing up and down on his paws. _

_"Horseplace," Webfoot meowed. _

_A horse trotted up to the fence, and peered at the cats. _

_"Holy Foxdung!" Bramblepaw yowled. "That thangs almost as big as yur bootie!" _

"Nope, won't hayppen taday!" Bramblepaw grinned.

"I should think not!" Hissed Webfoot.

"Hoype wehn ee geeet thar? Umm are ee sjus aing er?" Bramblepaw meowed impatiently.

"It's lucky for you I don't know what you said."

"Yoay, Biga Bottie Fiend!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Hissed Webfoot. "Enough!"

"K, Biga Bootie Fiend!"


	4. Autumncolors

**Chapter 4 **

**Autumncolors**

**Gingerstar14: Autumncolors has a surprise...**

* * *

Autumncolors woke to the sound of terrible hissing.

"What in StarClan...?" She muttered.

"HOLY FOXDUNG!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bramblepaw," She mewed to herself.

"Onestar, I can't take it." Webfoot hissed. "Get some other cat to do it!"

The next thing Autumncolors heard was, "All cats of WindClan, join beneath Tallrock for a meeting!"

So the beautiful she-cat padded out and sat down next to Winterpaw and Foxpaw. Bramblepaw was jumping around in front of the two.

"Bramblepaw, your new mentor shall be Autumncolors!"

"What?" She rose to her paws and touched her nose to Bramblepaw's.

"Teach him your speed, and brilliance, and to learn the ways of the warrior code." Onestar meowed.

"AWESOME!!!!!!" Bramblepaw yowled.

"You're in for it now," Webfoot meowed as he walked past her.

"Really?"

"Ma'am, your troubles only just begun!"


	5. Squirrelflight

**Chapter 5**

**Squirrelflight? **

* * *

Much unlike his normal self, Bramblepaw padded impatiently back and forth across the ground outside Barkface's den. Winterpaw had fallen ill with greencough, and he hadn't done a thing like his normal self since.

"C'mon, Bramblepaw, I'm gonna teach you some more fighting skills. Foxpaw and Onestar are coming too." Autumncolors nudged his shoulder gently. "That won't help your sister get better," She mewed.

"But..." He shook his head. "Okay, we can go." Rising to his paws, he followed her out of the camp.

"Wait! Brambly! Me and Onestar are comin' too!" Foxpaw bounded up to his side.

"Yo." Was all he muttered.

Onestar padded beside Autumncolors. "Umm, I wanted to patrol the border before we started training, if thats okay?"

The she-cat nodded. "Sure, fine by me. ThunderClan, or RiverCla-"

"ThunderClan." Onestar interrupted. Autumncolors nodded.

"Cool," Bramblepaw bounced back to his normal self, only somewhat. "Let's goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Onestar and Autumncolors exchanged glances,and took off at top speed.

Bramblepaw and Foxpaw followed, not too far behind.

The older cats slowed down as they reached the border. Bramplepaw tried to stop, but skidded into Onestar.

"Scuse, meeeee."

Onestar didn't repy, but renewed the marker. Bramblepaw followed and did as well on a tree.

He raised his nose in the air and scented. "I smell Thunderclan cats, coming this way!"

Onestar nodded and waited, as a patrol of Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Poppypaw.

"Greetings." Ashfur meowed. "Just renewing the-"

"Border, right. I'm Bramblepaw." Bramblepaw meowed.

"Hi," Poppypaw mewed.

"_Bramble_paw?" Squirrelflight gasped.

"Yep, my dad's Brambleclaw! And mom's Whitet-"

"Bramblepaw!" Auntumncolors hissed. "Never tell an enemy clan things like that!"

"Sorry. But Whitetail _is_ mom!" He hissed back.

As the patrol left, heading toward WindClan territory, Bramblepaw could feel Squirrelflight staring at his back.


	6. What should I do now?

**Chapter 6**

**What should I do now?**

**Gingerstar14: This is Squirrelflight's POV, and I hope you like it. **

* * *

As the patrol of Ashfur, Poppypaw and I returned, I marched up to Firestar's den. Ashfur stopped me on the way.

"Wanna eat together?" He purred. I knew he still wanted to be mates, but I couldn't bring myself to love another cat. Brambleclaw may have betrayed ThunderClan, and me by loving Whitetail, but I couldn't help feeling like _I _betrayed _him_.

"Sure," I mewed. "But I want to tell Firestar something." As I turned to go, Ashfur called:

"Okay! Meet me at the warriors' den!"

I flicked my tail to show I had heard, and leaped onto the Highledge. "Squirrelflight?" Firestar exclaimed. "Come in!"

I padded through the entrance and sat down in front of him. Firestar was laying down in his nest, as if he were resting.

"I wanted to let you know..." I stopped, suddenly unsure I should tell him, even if he was my father.

"Wanted to let you know...Brambleclaw and Whitetail had kits...and..."

Firestar nodded, clearly interested. "What happened?"

"Well, we met a WindClan patrol, and with them was Brambleclaw's kit...Bramblepaw. He looked exactly like Brambleclaw-and Tigerstar."

Firestar blinked.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you...it interested me." I dipped my head and back out. Then, I leaped down and padded over to Ashfur.

"Hey," He purred, pushing the remains of a water vole towards me.

"Thanks." I began to take quick, hungry bites. Then,swiping my tongue around my mouth, I streched.

For a while, me and Ashfur shared tongues. Then a thought hit me like lightning:

Bramblepaw had looked worried, and I knew Brambleclaw hadn't been at the last three gatherings, and the first of those gatherings, WindClan had been forbidden to tell us something, and Whitetail hadn't been there either...could Brambleclaw be dead?

What should I do now, I thought.


	7. Oh StarClan NO

**Chapter 7**

**Oh, StarClan NO!!!**

**Gingerstar14: Sorry, Winterpaw lovers!**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I wanna die I wanna die Iwannadie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bramblepaw wailed. He flopped onto the ground and lay miserably, wailing with greif.

Winterpaw had died that night, after her Greencough turned to Blackcough. But not before Onestar had given her her warrior name, knowing she was going to die. It was Wintersong.

Foxpaw sat beside Wintersong's body in the center of camp, her head bowed, with greif in her eyes. Whitetail sat beside her, as well as Crowfeather, greiving for his apprentice.

Bramblepaw was in Barkface's den, Barkface had asked him to eat some thyme to calm his nerves. Bramblepaw had been especially upset.

The young tabby padded out to the clearing and sat beside his sister's body.

"And you said you didn't like Wintersong!" Hissed Foxpaw, looking up with her eyes gleaming with sadness and anger.

"As did you!" Returned Bramblepaw.

"We both know she was a whiner, a mamma's baby, but that doesn't change how we feel about her!" Foxpaw meowed, "Right?"

"None of that now." Whitetail murmered softly, wrapping her tail around Foxpaw, as if she were still a kit.

Crowfeather sighed. "I've failed."

"No! She got sick, this was not your fault!" Whietail meowed.

"But she got sick after a patrol in the rain!"

"But-"

"STOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screeched Bramblepaw. He leaped up and pelted out of camp.

Bramblepaw had no clue where he was going. He ran blindly untill he got to the forest. But that didn't stop him. He decided to ask Squirrelflight if she knew anything about his father, to get his mind off Wintersong.

But just as he was about to swerve around a tree, he ran headfirst into a bramble bush.At that speed, his fur got hopelessly entangled in the thorns. They dug into his skin, some even drawing blood. "

"Oh, StarClan, NO! Not now! First Wintersong...now this!"


	8. Poppy and Squirrel

**Chapter 8**

**Squirrel&Poppy**

**Gingerstar14: I'm gonna take turns updating this with my other fics, so be patient.**

* * *

It was stuck in the bush, hangingy limply in ThunderClan territory that Bramblepaw spent the night. He has angry, and still grieving for Wintersong. He had managed to go asleep, and had just woken up. 

He glanced around and saw a toretoiseshell she-cat padding toward him. It was Poppypaw!

"Poppypaw!!!" He yowled. "Poppypaw! Help I'm stuck!"

Poppypaw turned and stared at Bramblepaw. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with Squirrelflight. I need to know something about Brambleclaw. But I got hung up."

"I'll help you, then take you to Squirrelflight." Poppypaw slashed at the bush, then yanked a few branches off. Bramblepaw tugged, and came tumbling out, some brown tabby fur still stuck. "This way,"

Bramblepaw nodded. "Thanks, I would have been stuck for much, much longer." As he followed Poppypaw to the camp.

She shoved through and wall of bramble and disappeared. It must be the camp, because this is where the scent is strongest. His nose twiched at the odor of thunderClan.

He shoved behind, and found himself in ThunderClan camp. It was a hollow with walls of stone on three sides. Poppypaw must have told them, because he saw a huge flame-colored tom, grey tom, and a ginger she-cat padding toward him. A pale ginger she-cat joined them. He recongnised Squirrelflight, the ginger she-cat, but not the others.

The flame-colored tom padded up to him. "Poppypaw says you come to speak with Squirrelflight?"

He nodded bravely. "Are you Firestar? The kittypet leader?"

Firestar bristled. "Yes."

He looked Firestar over. "This is one kittypet that makes a leader."

Firestar glanced behind him. "Graystripe, you and Sandstorm have nothing else to do, this isn't that important."

The grey tom and pale ginger she-cat left. Squirrelflight stepped over to him. "What is it?"

Bramblepaw mewed, "I want to speak to you about my father,"

"Why don't you ask him youself?"

"I tried!! But StarClan never come to me."

Squirrelflights eyes widened with disbelief. "He's with StarClan?!"

Bramblepaw narrowed his eyes. "Oh that's right...ThunderClan didn't know."

"Well, tell me about it, how'd her die?"

"I'm not allowed to say...but can you tell me about him? I need to keep my mind away from my sister. Wintersong died last night..."

"I'm sorry," She mewed, lowering her eyes in respect for StarClan. "I can tell you all I know. Sit." She beconed with her tail to sit down. "Brambleclaw's mother was Goldenflower. His father was Tigerstar, Tigerclaw then, a rogue. You know Tigerstar's history, I suppose."

"Yes,"

"He was Firestar's apprentice, and his sister left to live in ShadowClan. When he became a warrior, it was right before Firestar left on a...quest...Then the next leaf-fall, her recieved a prophecy, and me, Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, Stormfur and Feathertail left on a journey so save the Clans. We came back, and Brambleclaw had taken the place of a leader, so he led the Clans, with our help, to a new home."

"Go on," He mewed.

"Me and Brambleclaw had a sort of fight, but then we decided to be mates. Firestar became more and more cruel to Brambleclaw, and you must know it from there?"

Bramblepaw nodded, eyes wide. "Thank you.I must go home know."


	9. Have I failed?

**Chapter 9**

**Have I failed?**

**Gingerstar14: Sorry I didn't update this one sooner! Yea, it's short...deal with it! :)**

* * *

Autumncolors padded back and forth across the camp. She's been out searching for Bramblepaw all night. He still hadn't returned, and it was nearly sunhigh.

"I feel like I've failed!" She wailed.

"No!" Whitetail hissed. "It's not your fault two of my kits have...have..." She didn't finish her sentence.

Autumncolors pressed into Whitetail's flank. "I know how you must feel...first Brambleclaw, then Wintersong now...Bramble_paw_." She looked into Whitetail's blue eyes.

Whitetail gazed into the beautiful she-cats eyes and sighed. "Bramblepaw can't! He just..."

"What, can't?" A voice sounded behind them. Whitetail whirled around and glared at Bramblepaw. Autumncolors stared.

"Bramblepaw! Where have you been?" She scolded gently. "We wasted training time!"

"I've been to London to visit the queen," Bramblepaw snapped. "None of your business!"

Autumncolors glared at him. "It is,"

"No!" He retorted, lashing his tail.

"Bramblepaw!" Whitetail warned, stepping toward him. "None of that!"

Foxpaw suddenly darted across camp and leaped onto Bramblepaw's back. "Hey mousebrain, where've ya been?"

"NONE O YER BUSINESS!" Bramblepaw roared. He playfully batted her ear, and chomped down lightly on her tail. Foxpaw let out a fake snarl and leaped forward. Whitetail cut in, dragging her son away.

"Now, you stop it!" She hissed.

Bramblepaw gave her the 'your not the boss of me' look, and turned away.

Autumncolors sighed. "Perhaps I have failed...Webfoot couldn't control him, nor can I,"

"No!" Whitetail repeated with firey furiousity.

Autumncolors gave her a doubtful look and padded away.

Bramblepaw sat down and began to groom his fur. Whitetail looked around. Perhaps they had both failed.


	10. ThunderClan connection

****

Chapter 10

ThunderClan connection

**Gingerstar14: I'll be working on this one more, because once I finish Ashfur's Revenege, I'm writing Dustpelt's Famous Poetry as the sequal, and I wanna get pretty far before then. **

**Plus, if anyone even reads it, Never again is still at the begining, and I'm cutting in the chapters with a special one, the second part of it!! OHHHHHH **

**Okay, to the story. And, whoever reveiws the 35 reveiw can create an apprentice for Bramblepaw to fall in love with! **

**And I want to Thank Bluestar new lead of WindClan for dedicating some of her profile to me! :) (sorry if your a tom(lol) your profile doesn't say!!)**

**Some CrowXNight, NightXLeaf SLASH **

**Bramblepaw, your baaaaaaaad!! Spying on them... **

**Oh yea, and if this story seems hyper, I was listening to the Hamster dance while I was typing...lol. **

**But I don't think it does sound hyper.**

**OKAYYYYY STORRRYYY!**

* * *

Bramblepaw glared around the camp. Wintersong had been buried while he was gone, and he was mad about that.

Autumncolors wasn't up yet, but the chilly Leaf-fall air had woken him up. The sky was dark, and the air was heavy with mist.

He wrapped his tail closer to him and sighed. Nothing to do.

"Hey Crowfeather!" Nightcloud called, her breath puffing little clouds. "Wanna hunt with me?"

Crowfeather streched and sat up. "Sure!" He blinked, looking uneasy.

"Let's go then!" Nightcloud purred, and they padded off. Bramblepaw watched untill they disappeared over a hill.

"Idiots," He spat under his breath.

Bramblepaw knew there was nothing idiotic about cats loving, but he didn't care. Suddenly he had the idea he could follow them, see what was up.

So, slinking quietly, he padded out of camp, following the two's scent tracks. For a while, he scented or heard nothing, except the damp grass. Once fully in the open, the mist and fog cleared a bit.

After some time, near the edge of the lake close--too close--to the ThunderClan border, he spied them. Nightcloud and Crowfeather where sitting there, tails twined, by the edge of the lake.

It was close enough to the border, Bramblepaw could hide in the undergrowth, near enough to hear what they were saying.

"I'm glad your one of the only ones who could forgive me for running off with...Leafpool," Crowfeather's voice sounded strained, and Nightcloud replied, rather harshly, "Well, everyone makes mistakes. Let's not talk about _Leafpool_," She spat out the word.

Bramblepaw leaned forward and saw Crowfeather flinch. "Maybe I should hunt on my own...," He began.

"NO!" Exclained Nightcloud. Then she added, "I mean, I want to..." She broke off, and scented the air. "ThunderClan!"

"Who's there?" Came Crowfeather's wary meow. A light brown tabby padded out of the bracken, amber eyes glowing.

"Me," She spat.

"Leafpool!" Crowfeather gasped. Nightcloud bristled.

Bramblepaw stared. What was wrong with that cat? He hadn't seen her at the ThunderClan camp, so he guessed she wasn't that important.

"It's the ThunderClan medicince cat, Leafpool, the one you loved!" snarled Nightcloud.

Bramblepaw gasped. Crowfeather turned in his direction. "Who else is here?" He glared at Leafpool.

Bramblepaw stalked forward. "Me that's who!"

Leafpool stared. "What...I mean...who _are_ you?"

"Bramblepaw. My sister is Wintersong, she died, and my other sister is Foxpaw. My mother is Whitetail and my father is Br-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH Bramblepaw," Crowfeather growled.

Leafpool blinked. "Maybe I should go..."

"No, I mean..." Crowfeather stopped, feeling Nightcloud glare at him.

"You shouldn't be here!" Bramblepaw growled.

"And you look like a cat that once belonged to ThunderClan," She countered.

"Brambleclaw belonged to ThunderClan?"

Crowfeather spat. "You weren't supposed to give away your his son!"

Bramblepaw cocked his head. "Or that he died in a battle saving us from Blackstar?"

Leafpool stood with her mouth open wide.

"Go, now!" spat Nightcloud, slashing at the medicne cat.

Leafpool backed up, glaring at her.

Bramblepaw stood watching.

"Bye Leafpool!" called Crowfeather. "Now, Bramblepaw, I'm going to tell Onestar that you revealed WindClan's secret."

"Let's get back." Nightcloud growled. Bramblepaw, Nightcloud and Crowfeather began padding back home.


	11. EVERYONE READ!

**Author note/special**

**Gingerstar14: KK, your probably wondering what this is...**

**I need a new Clan to come for them, and instead of just typing it up, this will be you guys! **

**Make sure you put the rank, _desctription, gender,_ and personality, so I know how to make them act. **

**Here's a hint, the main character in this Clan will be either an apprentice, kit or deputy. **

**No more than five cats you can submit, and if Rainstorm007 doesn't mind, can Flarepaw be here? That would go better...**

**I can't post a new chappie untill we get this done. **

**One more thing... the next one to reveiw a cat can also name the Clan!! **

**(story hint) Bramblepaw's got his work cut out...he'll become a warrior very soon...love is in the air!! lol **

**I need at least 10 warriors (some she-cat and toms, BOTH please,), 6 apprentices, two elders and one queen and 2 kits per queen that had kits already. Kits can't be posted without a mother.**

**I'M ONLY POSTING CATS WITH DESCRIPTIONS!! **

**Once these cats leave this fic, (at the end) I'm gonna be doing it with this Clan!! YAY!! The main characters will change in the other fic, called Lightning dream!! **

* * *

_**Clan Name: LightningClan**_

**_Leader: _**

**_Hawkstar-light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, apprentice, Flarepaw_**

**_Deputy: _**

**_Tanfeather-light brown she-cat, apprentice Tearpaw_**

**_Medicne cat: _**

**_Flowerdapple-Silver she-cat with black paws, light blue eyes, apprentice, Robinpaw_**

**_Warriors: _**

**_Blackstrife-black tom with scarlet streaks here and there, apprentice, Cometpaw _**

**_Everdream-grey and silver she-cat with silver eyes _**

**_Moonsilver-deep silver she-cat _**

**_Spiritclaw-light ginger tom with green eyes, apprentice, Windpaw _**

**_Darksoul-dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes, apprentice Rosepaw _**

**_Sandtalon-Dark ginger tom, green eyes _**

**_Shadefleck-blue-gray she-cat, yellow eyes _**

**_Summitclaw-dark brown tabby tom, green eyes _**

**_Breezeblade-Pretty ginger tabby with white paws and belly _**

**_Spottednose-dark brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes _**

**_Runningfur-blue-gray tom _**

**_Streamwhisker- light grey tom_**

**_Meltedvision-black she-cat _**

**_Raggedstripe-dark black tabby tom, white stripes _**

**_Sorrowwhisper- ginger she-cat, blue eyes_**

**_Goldenstripe- Light golden she-cat, yellow eyes_**

**_Wildfleck-ginger tabby tom with black tail _**

**_Thunderstorm-pure grey tom, green eyes_**

**_Apprentices: _**

**_Cometpaw-silver white tom with black paws and tipped tail _**

**_Windpaw-dappled white and brown she-cat, with whitish blue eyes _**

**_Rosepaw-pale ginger she-cat with white and silver specks _**

**_Flarepaw-bright ginger with golden tabby stripes and blue eyes _**

**_Redpaw-deep reddish tom, green eyes _**

**_Robinpaw-reddish she-cat with green eyes _**

**_Tearpaw-pretty blue-gray she-cat_**

**_Queens: _**

**_Sunfur-light golden she-cat, white paws _**

**_Morningdove-pure white, feathery she-cat_**

**_Kits: _**

**_Sunfur- _**

**_Shinekit _**

**_Brightkit _**

**_Eaglekit _**

**_Morningdove- _**

**_Clawkit _**

**_Mothkit _**

**_Cinderkit_**

**_Elders: _**

**_Silvermoon-dark grey tom _**

**_Whisperheart-white fluffy she-cat _**


	12. LightningClan

****

Chapter 10

LightningClan

Gingerstar14:THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!

Onestar had chosen Bramblepaw to go to the gathering.

He bounced around all evening untill they set off.

And as his clan arrived, he slunk behind and followed ThunderClan across making spy, but he kind of lost cover.

Firestar bumped into him, and Bramblepaw nearly fell off the bridge.

"Hey, get up with your Clan!" he hissed, shoving him forward.

"Well sorry, Mr. IMINAHURRY!!" Bramblepaw spat, and ran forward to find his Clan.

He sat down beside Autumncolors and Foxpaw as ThunderClan filed in.

ShadowClan and RiverClan were already there, so Russetstar started the gathering.

"ShadowClan has recently driven out a badger, using only three of our warriors," she annoucned proudly.

"We have also spotted intruders near our border with RiverClan. They weren't RiverClan scent," she spat as Leopardstar opened her mouth to protest.

"Yes, we've had some too!" She meowed. "They didn't smell like rogues though..."

Suddenly, Bramblepaw thought her heard voices from the other side of the island.

Glancing around he melted back into the bushes, then turned around and padded off the island following the voice

"Windpaw, you dunce!" someone spat.

"Be quiet Darksoul! She's not your apprentice, and your-"

"...Not even deputy, blah blah blah."

"Who's there?" growled Bramblepaw. He spun around and pelted back to the island to tell the leaders.

"Russetstar! Onestar! Firestar! Leopardstar!" He screeched. Pelting forward, he leaped up onto the leaders tree.

"I heard voices right off the island. They were talking about and apprentice and this cat called Darksoul not being deputy!!"

The leaders stared. "Bramblepaw, take us to where you heard it and-"

"HEY!" snarled a voice. A huge group of cats padded forward, a black tabby and a light brown tabby.

A light brown she-cat leaped forward and pulled the tabby backward. "Darksoul..." she began.

"Enough," The light brown tabby ordered, flicking her tail.

Firestar jumped forward and dipped his head. "Greetings. I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan."

Once the other leaders introduced themselves, the she-cat meowed, "I am Hawkstar of LightningClan."

Bramblepaw looked over the Clan. He spotted a bright ginger tabby she-cat and stood admiring her untill she looked his way.

He looked away, be she began making her way over. "What?"

"I was just thinking how bright your coat is," He meowed smoothly.

"Thanks, my name's Flarepaw," she purred.

"Bramblepaw,"

She put her paw forward. Following her move, he put hers on top.

"So you do know the LightningClan greeting." She meowed, nodding.

"errr...uh..yep!" He stood very tall. "My mentor is Autumncolors." He flicked his tail toward his mentor.

"Mine's Hawkstar." She purred. "Well, gotta go." she padded back in with the apprentices, unaware of his affection for her.

Bramblepaw stared after her. Then he turned his attention to the leaders.

"Well, we've not much room here, but untill you can find a place to settle, you can live here." Firestar was meowing.

"Yes, but untill the next gathering!" Russetstar growled.

"Don't take too much fish," Leopardstar ordered. "We need that."

Hawkstar shrugged. "Okay,"

On the whole way home, all Bramblepaw could see was the pretty face of Flarepaw.


	13. Just another day

**Chapter 13**

**Just another hopeful day**

**Gingerstar14:Yay! Tearpaw! To Bluestar new lead of windClan...how does Tearpaw act exactly? After this, we'll go back to Bramblepaw. (I just wanted to introduce LightningClan more)**

* * *

Tearpaw purred and streched. She had passed a new level of training! It was a bit hard on unfamiliar territory, but Tanfeather worked hard to make do.

She padded out of the patch of brambles that served as the apprentices den and glanced around. Hawkstar was making like it was a permanant camp; bunching and hollowing out bramble bushes for dens, clearing away the side, having warriors carve her a den out of the mud underneath the tree roots like their old camp, and having patrols mark borders.

Her mentor Tanfeather, padded over to her. "So, how's my apprentice?" she purred.

Tearpaw nodded and waved her paw backward, touching her shoulder. It was kind of like sign language, but only Tanfeather, her mother Shadefleck, Hawkstar, and her brother Cometpaw could understand it. The reason for that was that she had been born mute.

"Great! I'm taking you on a border patrol." Tanfeather meowed. "With Darksoul, Sandtalon, and Blackstrife."

Tearpaw nodded and padded off to join the others by the Tree-bridge. "Hello, Tearpaw!" Sandtalon meowed.

She only nodded. Tanfeather padded forward and lead the way across the bridge. They set off through the reeds surrounding the little territory RiverClan and WindClan had temorarily sacrificed for LightningClan.

First, they set off in a wide, round circle around the territory, starting with the WindClan border. Blackstrife and Sandtalon renewed the markers mostly, since it was the toms who could make a more efficiant scent.

"Blackstrife, when we get back, if you're not too tired, that is, Hawkstar wanted you to help with the nursery, considering Morningdove is your mate and Sunfur is your daughter." Tanfeather meowed, as if the thought suddenly popped into her head.

Blackstrife glanced at her, shaking away a leaf that had fallen onto his back. "Sure, I guess. You can see the island from the end of our territory, it's not _that_ far." he meowed agreeingly.

Tearpaw poked Tanfeather in the shoulder, suddenly wanting to tell her something. When the beautiful brown she-cat turned, Tearpaw flicked her ears toward Blackstrife and churned her paws in the ground.

"Seriously? You up for it?" Tanfeather asked, cocking her head, ears swaying sideways, a cool breeze blowing down, cooling them off. Tearpaw nodded vigorously. "Hawkstar will be proud of you." She purred. "Blackstrife, Tearpaw will help you,"

"Thanks. Spiritclaw, Summitclaw, and Windpaw are helping as well." He meowed. "I saw them on the way out." With that, they finished their patrol.

But berfore they had left WindClan territory, Tearpaw saw a patrol of WindClan, and stared at them. A pure white she-cat, tabby tom, golden she-cat, and a small dark brown tabby tom. He turned toward her, amber eyes glowing into Tearpaw's. She stood there untill Tanfeather called and she pelted after the patrol.

* * *

Once back in camp, Tearpaw began helping the others with the nursery. She set out to clear away a space inside as the others dragged away bramble thorns or saved them to bar the entrance. She listened to Windpaw, the white she-cat and Flarepaw, who had come to help, conversation.

"Three days ago, when we met those other Clans, I got to talk to a WindClan apprentice. His name was Bramblepaw." Flarepaw meowed.

"Sweet but where's this going?!" asked Windpaw. "Gonna tell me what he looks like, huh?"

"Yea. He was a dark brown tabby tom. Amber eyes." Suddenly their conversation sparked an interest in Tearpaw. "I don't have a witness or anything, but he reminded me of an enemy cat, that's long dead, but killed many."

Windpaw stared. "Okay then..." She got back to work. Tearpaw pulled a few branches out of the bush and lay them in a stack.

"Well, anyway, I think he's lucky. He'd got a cool mentor!" she exclaimed. "She was so pretty! I hope_ I'm_ that pretty one day!"

"Keep dreamin'" Windpaw snorted playfully.

Flarepaw ignored her. "Bramblepaw's lucky! Autumncolors was her name..."

"Hawkstar won't like it that you'd rather have this WindClan cat that you don't know for a mentor over the Clan leader!"

By then, Tearpaw had finished and left the job to the two other apprentices. Spiritclaw and Summitclaw had already left to go hunting, and most of the cats were not in the center of the camp, off somewhere else in the island.

The sky was a deep red, and everything looked dreary, so Tearpaw decided to go to sleep. She slept very peacefully, thinking of WindClan.


	14. Explaination

**Chapter 14**

**Explaination (I wasn't paying attention)**

**Gingerstar14: Bramblepaw missed out on this, so Foxpaw's filling him in! (other things happen, duh!) and from now on, I'll be every other chapter. Bramblepaw, Tearpaw, Bramblepaw, Tearpaw, Bramblepaw yea you get it. But once Flarepaw figures out at the gathering Bramblepaw loves her i'll do her point of view then! **

**Oh, and I might have a chappie of mostly Rosepaw, because it'll be fun to have her train with Darksoul, they way their personalities go!**

**And you do get where this is going, right? 1.Bramblepaw loves Flarepaw. 2.Flarepaw loves... ??(mystery!!) 3.Tearpaw loves Bramblepaw. 4.(see number **

**one) **

**This chappie might not seem to have much point, but for Tearpaw it does!!**

Bramblepaw hurriedly flung his rabbit onto the fresh-kill pile. Autumncolors gave him a stern stare, but Bramblepaw rolled his eyes and rushed over to Foxpaw.

Foxpaw was grooming her beautiful orange pelt, and stopped to look up. "Hey! Ready to hear it, since you were gossiping with some girls?" she asked.

Bramblepaw growled and swiped at her, barely missing. She gave him a playful kick, and he was about to leap and wrestle her to the ground, but she stopped him.

"If we act like that, I won't be able to tell you what Hawkstar said at the gathering!" She meowed.

"Fine! Fine!" Bramblepaw backed up and sat beside her. "Just flippin' tell me!"

Foxpaw glanced at him, rolling her eyes. "Okay. Well, while you were talking, she explained that her Clan needed help. 'We're not weak! We just need help!' she said. But she didn't say what to help her with. Firestar asked her, and she said they needed a place to stay."

"Uhuhuhuh" Bramblepaw nodded, wanting to hear more. Or at least a mention of Flarepaw.

"When Russetstar asked why they needed a place to stay, Hawkstar shook her head and didn't answer. So, anyway, the leaders were giving them instuctions and how far their temorary territory goes."

"Great. I'm takin' a walk if anyone asks." Bramblepaw meowed. He padded quickly across the camp and set off at a running pace toward the LightningClan border.

He skidded to a halt when he saw a patrol. It was Hawkstar, Flarepaw, a dark black tabby she-cat, and a small blue-gray she-cat. Bramblepaw was about to hide in a bush, but he decided otherwise and strutted confidently over to the border, gazing out over the cats.

The dark black tabby snarled, and he recognised her as Darksoul. Hawkstar flicked her tail and padded forward. "If we act hostile, we'll be driven out. This isn't out permanant territory, you know!"

"An apprenitce, drive us out?" Darksoul growled.

Hawkstar didn't reply but step forward, almost over the border. "Greetings, what are you doing?" She asked politely.

"Passing through, you fo-" Bramblepaw stopped and remembered his manners. "I'm just here."

"Hey Bramblepaw!" Flarepaw called. "It's nice to know someone in another Clan!" she meowed. Turning to her clanmate, she meowed, "That's Bramblepaw, Tearpaw."

Tearpaw stared. Bramblepaw waved his tail. "HI" She waved her tail back, but said nothing.

"Enough!" growled Darksoul. Flarepaw was silent.

"Well, move along," Hawkstar replied. "We'll go too."

Bramblepaw rufused to move and watched the patrol - well, mostly Flarepaw - disappear onto the island. Their territory was some of WindClan's, but mostly the marsh that Leopardstar had claimed long before he had been born.

So, with them gone, he had nothing to do but turn around and head home.


	15. Why did you run?

**Chapter 15**

**Why did you run?**

**Gingerstar14: It's getting mysterious...with a touch of love for Brambley! And it's short, but the ending of the chappie was too good to continue with the next day!! **

* * *

It was still dark out when Tearpaw pushed her way out of the apprentices den. She had noticed Rosepaw's nest was empty, and had gone to find out why.

The camp was deserted completely, shadows casting long, spooky figures across the ground. Tearpaw glanced around and scented for Rosepaw. It was fairly fresh, as if Rosepaw had left a few hours ago or less.

Curious, she followed the scent out across the Tree-bridge and along the RiverClan border. She froze as the scent went on, past any Clan's territory. _'Rosepaw, where in MoonClan did she go?'_ Tearpaw thought.

She cautiously was setting one paw across the border onto unfamiliar territory to all Clans, when a pale ginger shape flew at her, knocking her completely over, rolling them both down the hill and into the cattails and long grass.

Spitting, Tearpaw leaped up, lashing her tail. "uhhhhhhhhhhh," Rosepaw stuttered, much unlike her normal personality, not even cracking a joke for once. Tearpaw cocked her head and lashed her tail again, stretching forward.

"What?" Rosepaw asked. Tearpaw sighed and ran forward, then whirled around and ran back. "Running? I was running cause... cause... I scented HIM!"

Tearpaw stiffened in terror, and closed her eyes. "I brought two voles, so you take one, and I'll take the other. Don't tell Tanfeather or whoever about this." Rosepaw instucted.

Tearpaw cocked her head and stared Rosepaw in the face. "Because!" She growled. "I' can tell you why I suspected..it...besides, if he comes too close, then I'll tell."

Tearpaw stared into her eyes and blinked, wanting more information. The thing that drove them away before was back! But Rosepaw turned and padded forward. "I'm trusting you now, you know." Tearpaw nodded, following her back to camp.

Summitclaw was guarding the Tree-bridge. "I didn't see you two go out," He growled.

"We left hunting a while ago, and no one was guarding then, buster." spat Rosepaw. Summitclaw glared at them but said nothing more as they went into camp.

Tearpaw glanced around cautiously before padding into her den while Rosepaw put her two voles at the pile. As she closed her eyes, she could hear the wary pawsteps of Rosepaw enter the den. She heard the calm, terrible silence that filled the camp. And she knew, that, the terror that had haunted her and her Clan, had returned.


	16. How to sing and dance

**Chapter 16 **

**How to sing and dance.**

**Gingerstar14: Yea..I know you're wondering about the title!! :) **

**And, ya know how Windpaw breaks out in random song? This connects. **

**Skipping Bramblepaw for one chappie, and forgetting the mysterious crap for one chappie cause I wanted some fun in this fic!! **

**Plus, the mysterious crap is with Rosepaw and Tearpaw, and this is about WindpawXRedpaw, and Flarepaw and Windpaw being dumb!! (Not to important chappie, except that Windpaw will get annoying in other chapters because of this)**

**He's my fave character (annoying with a little bit of daredevil) that is a tom. This will be funny if I can get the setting right. **

**And to Ama-chan13... I hope Windpaw fits you!! :)**

Hyper, Windpaw shot across the camp, waving her tail, prancing and nodding her head to a funky, wacked out beat she'd made up. (A/N: It's kina to the tune of numa numa from ozone.)

_Have you seen?_

_Have you heard?_

_have you lived?_

_Have you had fun? _

_Run and play, _

_sing and dance now! _

She leaped up onto two feet (A/N not strange, it's when she dances) and whirled back and forth, leaped up, slid around and jumped to the sky, screaming at the top of her lungs, a beautful voice;

_Jump and dance, _

_Live and breathe now, _

_just you be free! _

_Won't you come, _

_play with me, _

_and my friends, _

_let's all go run! _

She was really kicking into the beat, and a few apprentices came to watch her ever-amusing dances and songs. That included Tearpaw, Rosepaw, Robinpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, Redpaw, and Flarepaw.

_Kick a ball now, _

_slide the ice, _

_it is sooo fun! _

_Yes it is _

_can't deny it.. _

_nowwww you can't!! _

Summitclaw leaped onto her, bowling them both into Hawkstar. "Summitclaw, have you know pride?" she spat. Summitclaw picked himself up.

"I can't stand it. I can't" Summitclaw spat. Hawkstar ignored him and watched as Windpaw leaped to her feet, spitting. Flarepaw clapped, and Hawkstar rolled her eyes, then padded off in to her den.

The dark ginger tom Redpaw approached her, a bit sheepishly at that, and announced, "Windpaw, you sing great!"

"Well, thanks!" She purred. "I'd sing more, but ole' Grumpyclaw can't stand listening to someone be a little cheery. It's a wonder Darksoul doesn't like him."

Redpaw laughed loud and obnoxiously. Flarepaw hissed, and jeered, "Redpaw and Windpaw, sitting in a tree, n-u-z-z-l-i-n-g!!"

Redpaw gave her the look that meant, 'I give you five seconds to start running.' Knowing the game, and still laughing, Flarepaw took off, Redpaw close behind. It was fun, until of course, they ran into Blackstrife and his mate, Morningdove, who had recently had kits. (A/N It's okay with you, WolfSummer93, right?)

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPSSS!!" Flarepaw yowled, dipping her head low. Redpaw snorted as Blackstrife gave them a stern stare. Eventually, he let them off with a "There are kits in this camp, buddy."

"Mistake," Flarepaw whispered. She shook herself, then padded away to find her mentor. Cometpaw padded smoothly over to them. "Wicked!" He exclaimed.

Redpaw and Cometpaw did a head-bang and their paw-shake. Windpaw ran over to the two toms. "Sup?" She asked.

"No- thin!" Redpaw exclaimed. Windpaw raised and eyebrow, and both of them laughed.

"Seeya, love-cats." Cometpaw walked off, padding as smoothly as ever.

Flarepaw suddenly bounced over, yowling at the top of her lungs, "YOYOYO WHATWHATWHAT'S UPPPP DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE?"

Windpaw glanced sideways, and took a step backward. "Ummmmmm." Redpaw spat,

"GO AWAY!"

Yes, that's how things ran with Redpaw and Windpaw. But little did they know, two apprentices, only two, knew WHAT was back.


	17. Kits! Would Brambleclaw care?

**Chapter 17**

**Kits! Would Brambleclaw care?**

**Gingerstar14: This one was hard to come up with a title!! **

**You didn't forget Squirrelflight had an important role in this fic? It all comes together at the gathering...**

* * *

Squirrelflight wasn't very interested in LightningClan. No, in te days after the gathering, she'd only thought about Bramblepaw. If Brambleclaw had died...well, she knew that! Why else would Bramblepaw have the name Bramble if he was still in WindClan.

But then, why would he want her if she became mates with Ashfur. Already she suspected kits, but hadn't checked with Leafpool.

It was then she decided to find out. Running over to the medicne cat's den, she yowled, "Leafpool, I need to see you!"

Leafpool's tabby head popped out of her den. "What is it?" She sounded a bit impatient. "Sorry If I sound cranky, trying to teach an apprentice who wants to be a medicne cat but hates work is hard."

Squirrelflight smiled. "I need you to see if I'm expecting kits..."she meowed.

"Come in," Leafpool nodded and back up, and Squirrelflight followed. Moonpaw, from Millie's litter of kits was sitting, sorting poppy seeds from the leaves.

"Moonpaw, please go out and give these Juniper Berries to Mousefur. She's been short of breath lately." Leafpool instructed, handing him some. The little blue-gray tom padded out.

"Now, lay down."

Squirrelflight lay down while Leafpool looked her over, and after a long pause, she grinned. "Yes, Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight leaped up. "Oh that's wonderful! I'm going to tell Ashfur right away. Thank you!" She called over her shoulder.

Ashfur was by the fresh-kill pile, and Squirrelflight zoomed up to him. "Guess what?"

He looked surprised. "What?"

"I'm-I'm...expecting kits!"

His face fell. "Oh."

Squirrelfligt blinked in confusion. "But their you're kits..."

Ashfur shook his head and padded away. Squirrelflight bowed her head and padded over to Leafpool's den, tail trailing in the dust. Leafpool looked up as she came in.

"Could I have some poppy seeds to sleep?" She asked. "Ashfur didn't want kits."

"I'm sorry." Leafpool murmured. She handed her three poppy seeds to lap up. Then Squirrelflight went to bed. The poppy seeds didn't help. She slept badly, dreaming of Ashfur's anger and disappointment. Suddenly she saw a dark brown tabby rolling in the dust, blood covering the ground, and a dark voice, a black tabby with red eyes, boomed,

"The one, with the black stripes, is coming!"

Squirrelflight sat right up in bed, eyes wide with terror. "Bramblepaw!"


	18. A prophecy? A nightmare? Or the truth

**Chapter 18**

**A prophecy? Or nightmare? ...or the truth?**

**Gingerstar14: Now the one with black stripes comes in...not just Squirrelflight!**

* * *

Bramblepaw was anxious for the gathering, wanting to see LightningClan. Or more specifically...Flarepaw.

But night was falling, and Onestar had just announced the warrior ceremony of Whistlefur and Amberflash. Amberflash had been Brambleclaw's apprentice, untill of course, he died. Runningheart had taken over as her mentor.

Bramblepaw admired the white tabby warrior, and stared past him as he padded over to Webfoot, his mentor before Bramblepaw was born-maybe even before Brambleclaw had joined.

Bramblepaw nodded to his former mentor. "I see you're acting civil," Webfoot commented.

"I guess it's Autumncolors..." Bramblepaw meowed, waving his tail, before laying down to stare at the stars. Amberflash and Whistlefur were on Lookout-rock, staring out over the hills.

Looking up, Bramblepaw saw the lake shimmering in the moonlight before falling to sleep.

_Bramblepaw was in a dark cave. He looked franticly around, before pelting forward toward a speck of light. But a dark shape, much huger than the biggest warrior in the forest. He was the size of a TigerClan warrior. _

_The tabby apprentice skidded to a halt and stared into those red eyes. A voice echoed around the cave, that filled Bramblepaw with terror. _

_"The dark one who haunts the pawsteps of many, the dark one with the black stripes, is coming. But two, with the storm, when it's Windy and the Lightning flashes, must save five." _

_Normally, Bramblepaw would have commented two things, One, 'that's a long prophecy, if it is one.' Two, 'I'm not a medicine cat, go bother Barkface' _

_But he was numb with terror and he closed his eyes as the black shape reached for him, slowly, then he jumped awake. _

He sat up, shaking with terror and fear. It was still dark out, but he got no more sleep that night.


	19. Love for sure

**Chapter 19**

**Love for sure**

**Gingerstar14: At first this fic was random...now I got it planned...you guys are gonna love this ending!! :) :) Don't worry...there's at least 10 more chappies to go.**

* * *

Cautiously, Tearpaw padded forward through the braken, following Rosepaw across the border. She glanced around and shot forward nervously. Rosepaw lifted her head to scent the air, and froze.

Tearpaw scented the air. It was WindClan. She streched up and peered over the reeds. It was the brown tabby! He heart skipped a beat.

He looked up and saw her. "Way to go," Rosepaw growled.

The tom padded up to her and asked, "Whatcha doin?"

Rosepaw growled, but Tearpaw stared at him. He was so handsome and brave, and didn't even care that they'd crossed the border.

"I'm Bramblepaw."

"Bramblepaw." Tearpaw muttered before she could even think. Rosepaw looked stunned, then turned to Bramblepaw.

"Did you say you're name twice?" She asked.

Bramblepaw looked at her. "No. It was your pal."

Rosepaw turned slowly, her large eyes wide. "Tearpaw?"

"Bramblepaw." Tearpaw murmured.

Rosepaw's jaw fell open. She forgot about their mission to search for the thing that had followed them. "We go-gotta go Bramblepaw." She backed up and then ran full speed. Tearpaw was forced to follow.

Once back at camp, Rosepaw looked at Tearpaw. "Say Tearpaw."

"Ttteaaarpa-a"

"Hmmmm... We gotta tell Tanfeather! Hawkstar! The whole Clan!" Rosepaw exclaimed.

The black tabby Raggedstripe who was on guard by the Tree-bridge overheard. Everdream was beside him, but she was looking out over the sky.

"Tell what?" He asked.

"Nothing...or nothing that Hawkstar shouldn't hear first."

Making sure Raggedstripe couldn't hear, Tearpaw stuttered, "te-el Dea-atac-alw"

Rosepaw looked. "Death-deathclaw?" It seemed a curse just to say his name.

"Ca-lan in danger." As she began speaking, her voice stopped cracking and Tearpaw could say more.

"I guess we'll tell them about that too. You wait at Hawkstar's den, I'll get Tanfeather." Rosepaw shot off.

Tearpaw sighed and padded over in front of Hawkstar's den and waited untill Rosepaw and Tanfeather came in the den. Hawkstar looked up and meowed, "What do you need?"

"Me and Tearpaw need to tell you something. First, the danger of our Clan." Hawkstar's eyes widened as Rosepaw went on. "D-deathclaw came... I scented him...far off when I was exploring."

For a second Hawkstar was silent. "We'll tell the other Clans and work it out at the gathering. We can't keep it a secret." The air was still and silent.

Then Tearpaw nodded.

"Now for the news. Tearpaw spoke."

"WHAT?" Tanfeather gasped. Hawkstar jumped up.

"Tue...Tru..True!" Tearpaw meowed.

Tanfeather blinked, then purred. "Wow, this is so cool! We'll tell the Clan in the morning. How could you talk?"

Tearpaw shrugged. "I dun't knu."

"We'll work on your speach tomorrow. For now, rest." Tanfeather meowed.

"Both of you," Hawkstar put in.

Sleepily, the two apprentices went to bed, two of their burdens gone.


	20. What is up with her?

**Chapter 20**

**What is up with her?**

**Gingerstar14: Hope you like this chappie...wow I have no other things to say, except that it's short.**

* * *

As Bramblepaw padded back from his midnight hunt, he thought about Tearpaw. She seemed strange. But that Rosepaw cat like freaked out.

He wondered why. It wasn't every day she met an apprentice from a different Clan, he knew that. But no cat freaked out because of that.

Maybe she was suspicious. Whatever it was, he pushed the thought out of his mind. Today he was going on a solo assesment vital to his becoming a warrior, so he needed to get to sleep.

Once back in camp, he slept soundly for the rest of the night.

"Bramblepaw, Bramblepaw! Time to wake up!" Foxpaw was jumping around him, ready to go.

"I'm comin'" Bramblepaw rose to his paws and followed Foxpaw over to where Onestar and Autumncolors were waiting.

"Nervous?" Onestar asked. Bramblepaw shook his head, but Foxpaw murmured,

"Kinda."

"Well, good luck. Foxpaw, you'll hunt near the horseplace, and Bramblepaw-"

"You go to LightningClan border to hunt." Autumncolors meowed.

Bramblepaw nodded and pelted off. He raced across the land so fast that if he could of caught a rabbit on the way he wouldn't have had time to swerve directions to chase it.

He slowed near the border and glanced around. Instantly, he scented two things; LightningClan and water vole. It was fresh, so he slunk through the reeds and pounced. Picking up his prey, he made note of the spot and hid it in the grass.

Bramblepaw hunted all morning, and by sunhigh he'd caught three rabbits, a vole, a water vole and a mouse. He carried his prey half way, hid it, then got the rest of his prey and took it all back, stopping a few times to put some down.

Eventually, Bramblepaw had all his prey back, and so had Foxpaw. She'd caught three mice, two voles and a rabbit. Both their mentors were impressed.

Bramblepaw was proud and fell asleep contented, knowing he was on his way to being a warrior.


	21. What Hawkstar will do

**Chapter 21**

**What Hawkstar will do**

**Gingerstar14: LightningClan is taking action. Another short chappie.**

* * *

Tearpaw waited anxiously. Hawkstar had just called a LightningClan meeting to announce the two things she had confessed last night.

"First, well, to put it bluntly, Tearpaw spoke." Caterwauls of joy and surprise rose up from the cats.

Tearpaw leaped up on the tree Hawkstar was standing on. "It's true!" She exclaimed.

"Tearpaw! Tearpaw! Tearpaw!" The Clan chanted.

Tearpaw lashed her tail, grinning.

"And now..." Hawkstar's fear scent rose, silencing the cats. "Deathclaw...is back. Our apprentices scented him."

This time, there was absotute silence. "H-Hawkstar?" The medicne cat, Flowerdapple called.

"I have already decided what to do. We must sharpen our skills, then report it-or admit it- at the gathering in two days."

The cats began murmuring anxiously, and the fear-scent was sickening.

Tearpaw huddled against her mentor, and Tanfeather licked her head comfortingly.

Blackstrife and Morningdove wrapped their tails around their kits, Pandakit and Sagekit.

"Two days...will he attack before then?" Darksoul called.

"We have to trust he doesn't!" Thunderstorm called.

The sisters, Breezeblade and Wildfleck huddled together, shivering.

The apprentices got into a group for protection, and a few warriors stuck close to their friends.

Hawkstar look around at her Clan, hoping the other Clans could help.


	22. Gathering Fear

**Chapter 22**

**Gathering...Fear**

**Gingerstar14: YAY! The moment we've all been waiting for! **

**Well, two things actually.**

Bramblepaw was trembling with excitement. Onestar had chosen him to go to the gathering - again!

He was following Autumncolors across the Tree-bridge, ThunderClan behind him.

Once on the island, he saw that a whole bunch of LightningClan kits infront of a den, probably the nursery.

Hawkstar appeared from a hole in the ground underneath a rock and leaped onto the tree.

He saw a deep tan she-cat pad proudly over and sit on one of the roots. Ashfoot joined her, meowing a greeting.

A dark brown tom passed him and ran over to them. "Hi Ashfoot," He panted.

"Hello. Tanfeather, this is Thornclaw. He's ThunderClan deputy." Ashfoot explained to the she-cat.

ThunderClan slowly padded in, and LightningClan emerged from their dens. Bramblepaw saw Firestar and Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight sat down beside him, and when a dark brown she-cat, leaped over him in a massive bound and onto the tree with Firestar and Hawkstar, he knew it was Russetstar and that ShadowClan had arrived.

A dark brown tabby tom sat with the deputies, and a toretoiseshell she-cat sat down on his other side, talking to a friend cat from LightningClan. Then he saw Tearpaw and Flarepaw padding toward him.

"Wanna sit with us?" Flarepaw asked, flicking her tail to where a few more LightningClan apprentices sat, with some WindClan- Foxpaw, Sedgepaw, Thistlepaw and Swallowpaw- and ShadowClan apprentices.

"Sure!" Bramblepaw was thrilled that the cat he liked so much wanted to sit with him. So he left Squirrelflight and padded over to them, just as Leopardstar arrived. The deputy Mistyfoot sat down and Hawkstar started the Gathering.

"Not much time to talk, eh?" Bramblepaw muttered to Flarepaw, and she shook her head.

"I'll begin." Firestar meowed, standing up. He gazed out over the cats before announcing, "Millie, Graystripe's mate's kits are apprenticed, named Moonpaw and Grasspaw, and Daisy and Spiderleg's litter was just apprenticed, as well as Ferncloud and Dustpelt's kits. Squirrelflight and Ashfur are expecting kits as well. Mousefur, our elder, joined StarClan a few moonrises ago,"

He paused to pay a bit of respect to her, then continued. "We recently chased as fox out of our territory, thanks to Thornclaw, Graystripe, Mousewhisker and Berrynose."

"Not to our territory, I hope," Russetstar growled.

"No," Firestar assured her. "To the back of our territory, away from any Clan. That is all." He sat down, and Russetstar began.

"Tawnypelt's kits are now warriors. Dawnfur, Tigerstripe, and Flameheart sat vigil two moonrises ago, and they are all three here."

"Flameheart! Tigerstripe! Dawnfur!" The cats called.

"Snowbird's kits are apprenticed, their names Fleckpaw, Stormpaw and Icepaw. That's all for ShadowClan." Russetstar sat down.

Onestar rose to his paws and began. "We have no news to report, except that a few of our apprentices are finishing up their assesments to become warriors."

As he sat down, Leopardstar described how Hawkfrost and Blackclaw had chased three rogues out of the territory. With that done, she turned to Hawkstar.

"Now, about LightningClan, how long are you going to stay? Onestar and I won't give up our territory forever."

Hawkstar leaned forward on her branch. "I need to tell you why LightningClan has left its home. This will be the true explanation. As you know, we lived alone, a single Clan, not like you.

"One day, one of my patrols scented an evil odor of catscent. When we checked it out, we saw what it was. It didn't ssee us...yet. It was a huge black cat. Bigger than even Tigerclan. We later learned that he was a PantherClan warrior.

"His name was Deathclaw. He forged many attacks on our camp, taking many lives. So we fled. Far away." Hawkstar's fear-scent was overpowering, which was surprising, because, even Bramblepaw knew that leaders never showed their fear, even to their Clan.

"But now...he's returned." Gasps of horror, fear, terror and fury exploded from the cats below, and the fear-scent was sickening. Bramblepaw choked, half of terror that he could not control. He didn't know why. Probably because if Clan leaders were scared, apprentices didn't stand a chance.

He slunk down, trembling, until he felt someone lick his head. It was Tearpaw. She curled around him and murmured, "It's okay. We survived alone."

By now, the leaders had started talking again, and he listened to Firestar. "We must all join together and fight this warrior. Five Clans against one -"

"Huge terrifing, powerful, ferousious monster-" Hawkstar put in, and Russetstar couldn't keep back a snort, even though by the look of her she was wild with terror.

"Can stand a chance."

"If we all fought." Onestar agreed. "Leopardstar?"

Leopardstar had he head bowed to hide her fear, but looked up. "If it's what drives Deathclaw away, fine."

Bramblepaw stopped listening as Tearpaw was staring at him. "Tearpaw?"

"errr sorry." She sighed. Bramblepaw cocked his head.

"Something wrong?"

Tearpaw shook her head and looked away. "I-I..."

Bramblepaw lookedL up as he heard Russetstar meow, "Fine, we agree."

"It's decided then. LightningClan, when Deathclaw is around-" Onestar began, but Firestar cut in.

"If Deathclaw comes, get two cats to go out. One will get RiverClan and one WindClan. WindClan will send someone to get ThunderClan, and RiverClan, ShadowClan. Then we'll all be able to fight him."

Hawkstar nodded. "Good plan." When Bramblepaw looked closely, he saw Onestar was shaking.

"Let's go back." Onestar leaped down. As he left the LightningClan warriors, he stared at Flarepaw admiringly, untill he noticed Tearpaw doing the same to him.

But when he blinked, she looked away, and Bramblepaw followed his Clan home, going more warily then ever before.

"Who says he's going to only attack LightningClan? Best be prepared." Ashfoot advised.

Onestar nodded. "Yes, I'm sure no cat will let their guard down." He glanced back at the cats huddled closer than before. "No cat."


	23. Waiting

**Chapter 23**

**Waiting**

**Gingerstar14: Oh help... **

**Well, short chappie. I'm doing a story on freewebs, and if you know the freewebs link you can check it out. The site name is thecitwarriors.**

Tearpaw glanced around the camp. Fear-scent was once again a normal thing to smell in the camp, and it was no longer sickening.

Tanfeather padded across the camp. "Tearpaw, we need to train. Come on," Tearpaw followed her mentor over to the side of the camp. Now that Deathclaw was there, no cat was to leave the island, except for quick hunting patrols.

Tanfeather sat down."Show me the latest move I tought you." She instructed.

"Okay," Tearpaw enjoyed being able to talk. She began creeping sideways, and Tanfeather's eyes followed her. Suddenly Tearpaw leaped, but Tanfeather spun and reared up.

Tearpaw slid underneath Tanfeather, grabbing her belly fur and yanking her mentor into the ground as she slipped past, then leaped to her paws and stood on Tanfeather's back.

"Great! I like how you slid instead of tried to crouch-run" Tanfeather meowed. "Much, much easier, especially since you leaped and gave yourself speed. Now let me up!"

Tearpaw jumped up and grinned. "You liked it?"

"No." Tanfeather growled, then she batted Tearpaw's ears. "Yes I like it! Silly..."

Tearpaw giggled. They trained all evening until night.Then the two cats settled down to eat at the fresh-kill pile.

"Everything will be better once Deathclaw attacks." Everdream meowed.

Blackstrife nodded. "We'll be able to get the other Clans and kill him once and for all."

"Lets hope not to many lives are taken." Tanfeather put in.

"Not more than we can cope with, anyway." Blackstrife meowed solomnly."Cats will die."

"We know that,"Everdream meowed.

Tearpaw shivered and padded away to her den. Windpaw and Flarepaw were the only ones awake; Redpaw, Cometpaw and Rosepaw were already sleeping.

"Hey Tearpaw," Windpaw purred. "Just chatting,"

"About the gathering." Flarepaw explained.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep. Hopefully..." She glanced at the others, passing on the feared thing, that Deathclaw would probably attack at night.


	24. Emergency

**Chapter 24**

**Emergency!**

**Gingerstar14: The moment we've all been waiting for!! **

**I think... **

**...**

* * *

Bramblepaw glanced around the camp as he waited for Whitetail, Crowfeather, and Autumncolors to join him for the evening patrol. Eventually the three cats padded toward him, and he rushed to greet them.

"Hey! Where are we going?" He asked.

Autumncolors flicked him with her tail. "We're going to the River-or, LightningClan border. Ashfoot's leading one to ThunderClan border."

"Great!" Bramblepaw purred. The patrol of four set off across the hills.

He noticed Crowfeather glance behind him twice, a longing in his eyes. He hadn't forgot the meeting with Leafpool. Nor his own meeting with Squirrelflight.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked.

Crowfeather jumped. "Just the rest of the hills, I guess." He sighed.

"Wish to run, huh? Me too...or something else?" He pressed.

Crowfeather jumped. "Nothing." He explained when Bramblepaw looked at him curiously.

Suddenly he heard Whitetail call, "Hey you too, catch up! Your lagging behind!"

Bramblepaw dashed forward beside his mother, but Crowfeather only sped up his pace but kept behind.

"You toms chatting?" Autumncolors asked. Bramblepaw nodded.

There was a silence as the cats padded on, and Bramblepaw took in the scene.

The hills were bathed in a calming, red glow. It should have been calming, but with thoughts of Deathclaw, it seemed like blood.

Bramblepaw shivered. "Cold? It's newleaf." Whitetail meowed.

He shook his head absently. "Not that."

"Deathclaw?" She asked sympathetically. "It worries me too."

"When do you think he'll attack?" Autumncolors asked.

"Drop the subject." Crowfeather called. He glanced around nervously.

The group fell silent. Bramblepaw thought the silence was more frightening than the talk. He tried to start a conversation.

"I caught three rabbits yesterday!" He told his mother.

"Yes, I watched him. It was his first assesment." Autumncolors purred.

Whitetail nuzzled him. "Great!" Even Crowfeather congradulated him. Bramblepaw soon forgot about Deathclaw. Then they reached the border.

He saw a huge group of cats pelting down the side of the lake toward the island and felt a sence of forboding.

Before he could move, he saw Flarepaw pelting down the hill and wailing, "Get help! Deathclaw!"


	25. Mad dash

**Chapter 25**

**Mad dash**

**Gingerstar14: Put ya'll in more suspence...I really really hope y'all like the ending! **

**The next chappie is where the 'Squirrelflight is important' comes in **

**oh yay this is what you've been waiting for!! **

**I just realzed it's weird having ThunderClan seem like and enemy Clan.**

* * *

Whitetail didn't stop to think. She turned and yowled, "Bramblepaw, you take Flarepaw back to WindClan and warn them, then continue and travel to ThunderClan. You'll be able to arrive with them."

Bramblepaw opened his mouth, but said nothing and whipped around and pelted off. Flarepaw ran beside him best she could.

They didn't say anything, and concentrated on getting to WindClan. He heard Flarepaw's gasping breaths and slowed a bit.

"You keeping up?" He meowed.

Flarepaw only nodded. They raced on, tail streaming behind them. Bramblepaw noted that Flarepaw was doing well for not being WindClan.

He saw Onestar standing just outside the camp entrance and skidded to a halt.

"Deathclaw," Flarepaw gasped. "We're going to ThunderClan next."

Without a word Onestar whirled around and began gathering all the warriors and apprentices they needed.

Bramblepaw stopped for a drink, and so did Flarepaw.

"ThunderClan next," He meowed. This was no time to be lovestruck, and the two apprentices raced off again.

Flarepaw lagged behind now, and they raced up the hill to the stream that marked the place of the border to ThunderClan.

Flarepaw took another drink and the leaped across the stream. Both cats were anxious to get back to LightningClan and help with the battle.

They couldn't go as fast in the trees, and soon they were slowed to a trot. Bramblepaw kept hoping that they'd meet a ThunderClan patrol.

But they didn't, and soon they had to -slowly- track the stongest ThunderClan scents.

Luckily, Bramblepaw knew the way and he led Flarepaw into the camp.

He came out at the entrance and squeezed through the barrier. As Flarepaw followed, he saw a dark grey tom yowl, "Intruders!"


	26. Back with ThunderClan

**Chapter 26**

**Back with ThunderClan**

**Gingerstar14: OMG _ANOTHER_ cliffhanger??**

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?? **

**Sorry if you think it's short.**

* * *

"No!" Bramblepaw yelled to the tom. "Deathclaw!"

Firestar leaped out of his den. "What is it Ashfur?"

"Intruders," The grey tom meowed, flicking his tail toward Bramblepaw and Flarepaw.

"I told him, Deathclaw's attacking!" Bramblepaw was out of breath. He sat down, resting, as ThunderClan gathered, padding out of their dens.

Firestar looked around. "Okay. You two may go back awhile. I need to get organized and gather the warriors. But I'll send one cat with you to show that ThunderClan is coming."

"I will," Squirrelflight vounteered. "I may be a queen, but I haven't moved to the nursery yet." She meowed when Firestar looked doubtful.

"I guess..." He meowed. "Okay. Thornclaw, round up all the warriors. Chose two to stay in the camp and guard..."

Bramblepaw turned as Squirrelflight approached. "Okay. Let's go. Bramblepaw and..."

"Flarepaw," She was out of breath.

"We won't need to run, but we'll need to go fast," The ginger she-cat meowed.

Flarepaw nodded. The three cats padded out of the camp.

They padded as fast as the two could go in the trees. Once on the hills, Bramblepaw turned to Squirrelflight.

"Do you know how to run like a WindClanner?"

Squirrelflight shook her head. "Like this. Deathclaw is running after you!" He yowled.

Squirrelflight took off as fast as she could go down the hill, but Bramblepaw overtook her.

Flarepaw was way behind, but she was trying to catch up. Finally she did.

"Great job!" He purred. Flarepaw couldn't keep up for long.

But soon they were heading toward WindClan camp, and after that they'd be close to the island.

Bramblepaw's paws flew down the slope as he raced past WindClan camp.

The others were breathing heavily, and so was he. He couldn't keep this up much longer, even is he was a WindClan cat.

They slowed down as they got to the marsh. He saw ShadowClan RiverClan, and WindClan cats with Hawkstar, and off the island leaped a massive black cat. Most cats were standing around, but as Deathclaw leaped then all pelted toward him.

Bramblepaw knew why Hawkstar was so terrified. With one slash of his claw, a cat fell down, dead.

He trembled, but the three cats leaped forward, ready to fight off Deathclaw.


	27. Fight

**Chapter 27**

**The fight**

**Gingerstar14: Would you call this a cliffie I dunno****. **

**I may just finish this fic up today, because there's only one more chappie after this.**

**Oh yea, and if you haven't noticed, the rest of this fic is Bramblepaw's pov.**

* * *

Bramblepaw dashed forward, but was stopped by Whitetail. "There you are!"

"Yea. I got ThunderClan. Their coming."

"Good," Whitetail meowed. Bramblepaw was suddenly knocked down by Kestrelpaw.

"Sorry, I'm helping Barkface and the others with the injured cats,"

Bramblepaw shrugged. "Okay." He picked himself up. Suddenly, he heard a crashing noise. Deathclaw had ripped down a small tree, crushing three cats beneath it.

He heard a white queen wail, "No! Rainwhisker!" Bramblepaw suddenly realized what he had been feeling. The fear-scent here was worse than at the gathering, and this time, there was blood and violence.

Deathclaw roared, his paws crashing down on cats. Bramblepaw shivered.

He backed away and dashed back and forth, trying to stay clear of those huge, deadly claws and fangs.

He saw Firestar pelt down the hill, and all the ThunderClan cats leaped onto Deathclaw's back. The other Clans jumped onto him.

Deathclaw writhed on the ground, crushing all the cats on his back. He saw Ashfur and Firestar leap off and run past him.

All the cats who weren't crushed backed away. Bramblepaw glanced around. Whitetail backed up beside him again.

"Hey," She breathed.

Bramblepaw nodded. "Have you seen Flarepaw?"

Whitetail shook her head.

"Oh," Bramblepaw leaped away as Deathclaw slammed down where the two were just standing.

Whitetail padded back over to him. "You okay?"

Her son nodded. "Just feeling jumpy."

"I'm sure." Whitetail's voice shook. "I am too."

Suddenly Bramblepaw saw something wrong. Very wrong.

Deathclaw was looming over two cats, fangs bared. That was wrong.

Squirrelflight and Flarepaw.

Bramblepaw let out a snarl and leaped between his paws, shoving Squirrelfight away.

"Go!" Bramblepaw yowled to Flarepaw. Flarepaw was frozen in fear, but she leaped after Squirrelflight.

Bramblepaw was about to run when Deathclaw's huge paw slammed down on him. He heard a crunch and everything went black.


	28. Hero

**Chapter 28 **

**Hero **

**Gingerstar14: Couldn't keep ya in suspence, could I? **

**This doesn't make sence, but, watch out for the sequal, The Changed Legacy. **

**It's the third in the Brambleclaw a WindClanner series. **

* * *

It was very quiet when Bramblepaw awoke. He was in the shade of some ferns, but still in the clearing.

He got up and stiffly padded into the clearing. Firestar, Onestar, and the other leaders were talking to a tall, lean, ginger she-cat.

"Bramblepaw!" Flarepaw yowled. She ran over to him, her eyes full of love.

"You're awake," The ginger she-cat purred. Bramblepaw looked around.

The body of Deathclaw was laying by the lake.

"You're a hero, Bramblepaw," Onestar meowed.

"How? I don't understand!" He wailed. He looked around, still sore and rather dreary.

"Your accident not only saved Squirrelflight and Flarepaw, but gave us time for the other Clans to come." Onestar meowed.

"Other Clans!?"

"StormClan SkyClan and NightClan," The ginger she-cat meowed.

Bramblepaw was confused.

"With eight Clans we all beat Deathclaw." She meowed. "Do you know who I am?"

Bramblepaw shook his head. "Who?"

"I am Gingerstar, leader of StormClan."

He looked around and saw Firestar touch noses with a cream-and-brown tabby she-cat. "Leafstar, how did you meet up with these cats?"

Leafstar let out a purr. "I'll tell you then."

Now Bramblepaw was so confused his ears hurt. "What happened?"

"We'll explain all that later." Onestar meowed. "First, we need to do something that you deserve the most out of every cat of every Clan that exists."

He took a breath and padded forward. "I, Onestar, the leader of WindClan, call upon StarClan to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Bramblepaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bramblepaw trembled. "I do,"

"Then by the power of StarClan, I gave you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Brambleflash. We honor you for your bravery and courage, and you are now a full warrior of WindClan."

Brambleflash touched noses with Onestar and heard all eight Clans call his name. His paws trembled and he purred.

He was still confused, but whatever he had done, and all he did do, and will do, was worth it.


End file.
